That wasn't part of the plan
by JJAM4JBF2
Summary: They had everything planed out, it was suppose to work out perfectly, but then one the one thing happened that they didn't plan out..it just wasn't part of the plan,one of those things that you have absolute no control in. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jierra.Plz R
1. The end

**Hello! I did not take this story from Undercover Lovers, It has a totally different plot so don't think I toke the story from them! Hope that you all like the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**All of these are what they are saying.**

_**Spov**_

"…YOUR PARENTS KILLED THEM! AND YOU THINK THAT I WOULD…"

"LIES!"

"IMPOSIBLE!"

"AND AT THE END…"

" I…haven't…"

_**Mpov**_

"…THEY WOULDN'T!"

"...YOURS KILLED…"

"But there is one thing you didn't plan on…"

_**Cpov**_

" I…don't know what to do…"

"NO THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

" THE REAL BAD ONE IS…!"

"But there is one thing you didn't plan on…"

_**Npov**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU…!"

"WELL THEY DID!"

"STOP LIEING"

"AND EVERYTHING IN THE END…"

"That's…not true…"

_**Spov**_

" IT'S ALL YOUR FALUT THAT…!"

"THEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!"

"But there is one thing you didn't plan on…"

_**Jpov**_

"NO STOP TRYING TO COVER IT…"

"…TORTURED…"

"AND EVRTYHING IN THE END ENDED UP!"

"…That's not…true!"


	2. I don't believe it

**Helllo people of fanfic!! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but…I was just too lazy so if you want chapters up faster than all you have to do is…REVIEW!! Yes even if it is a couple words, it's better than none at all!! Ohh and in the first chapter Spov was Shane's and the other one was Sierra's. Sorry if that got confusing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people! =)**

_About a year ago_

_**Jpov**_

RING RING RING RING!

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Jason? It's Ryan."

"Yes?" I was more awake now that it was Ryan who called me.

"Can you come over to the headquarters? Now?"

"Sure" I knew better then to ask questions when he sounded so serious.

"And bring Nate and Shane as well." And a click followed after the words of Ryan.

I climbed out of my bed and looked at the clock. Mmm, two in the morning. I quickly dialed Shane and Nate's numbers, going on three-way.

"Hello?" Both of them answered at the same time.

"Hey it's Jason, sorry to call you at two in the morning, but Ryan called and wanted us to meet him at headquarters now.

"Ok." Nate answered me quickly

"Sure, meet you guys there." Shane answered right after Nate answered.

I hung up and decided I wouldn't go in my pajamas to meet Ryan. I walked to my parents' room to leave a note on the table after I got dressed and realized that they weren't home.

"Must be working on a report, at headquarters." I mumbled to myself

_**Npov**_

"What would Ryan want from us this time? Did something go wrong with Lola? I mean she sounded reluctant to help us at first? Do you think she changed her mind? " I asked my best friends through the buletooth.

"I really don't have an idea what happened, but it sounded really urgent when Ryan called me." Jason answered.

"And he's not usually like that." Shane replied

Headquarters, Ryan's Office

"Shane, Nate, Jason." Ryan nodded his head at us when we entered his office. "Sorry to have to call you over here at this time of the day. Please sit down before I continue."

We all sat down before he started talking again, and it wasn't like him to ask us to sit down in his office at 2:30 in the morning asking us if we needed anything to drink. He usually just jumps to the point of why we were here.

"I know this information will come to you three as a big shock, it came to me in a big shock as well.

"Is something wrong with Lola?" I interrupted him, not expecting a whole different thing coming out of his mouth.

"No, Lola is perfectly fine, and this isn't about your mission." Before Ryan continued the door opened and the other heads of our spy team walked in.

"Nate, Shane, Jason, we tried our best to save them but they just didn't make it." Our head of the team told us. But none the thing they were telling us were making any sense.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked before I could, his eyebrows pulling in together at the middle.

"Your parents were on their mission and they were under attack from the opposing team, and none of your parents made it out alive, but neither of the opposing team did either."

The room became dead silence. That wasn't possible our parents were number one in the spy organization…and the others who died with them. The silence in the room became suffocating. I could tell that the news was a big blow to all of us.

"Who were the ones who killed them?" Shane was the first to break the silence asked in a deadly cold voice.

"The only ones that could fight your parents."

_**SHpov**_

I couldn't believe what they told us. Our parents were dead. Gone. They weren't going to come back

"Your new mission now is to go and kill their kids. Their parents gave them a piece of thing that belonged to us that they toke, and now we need you three to go and kill them to get the piece back." Jack, another one of our heads told us.

"No, problem, they killed our parents, then were going to go kill them." Nate said coldly.

"We'll get to it." Jason replied in a monotone

"I'm not about to let them go that quick." I followed after Jason.

"Great, we'll give you all the information you need and you'll get to this mission ASAP. And your other mission will be handled by another agent. And all information about the others is right here."

They handed each of us a different file. While we opened the file they left quickly for us to have some time to read it. Right so this person's…ohhh gosh, it's a-.

"So these…people...are girls." Jason said after reading the first page.

Even if we are agents, we don't like killing girls.

**So what do you think???? I tried really hard to make this good! So please be nice and review!!!!!!!!!! You really only need to press the button down there!!!! **

**-JJAM-**


	3. How could it happen?

**Hello people of fanfic! I know this might not be the best story, but please if you have the time to read it, just review it please!!!! I begg you!!! =) Thankyouu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter: 3**

_**Mpov**_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It seemed like HOURS for the bell to ring, to signal the end of French class. You see even if we are secret agents, we still have to go to school. It's a basic thing for everyone, doesn't matter if you're a super star, you go to school and learn.

"Yess!" I silently said to myself as the bell rang for lunch. Finally I can see my other two friends, Caitlyn and Sierra. Their also my co-workers, which makes every day at work better, than it is.

"Out of my way!" I yelled as I was making my way to the lunch room. So many people in this school. They really need to stop accepting new people, or this school is going to blow with too many students soon!

"YO MITCH! OVER HERE!!!" I finally spotted my friend, with her help of yelling over the noise of others.

"Whoa, I thought I wasn't going to make it through the crowd of people!"

"Ahh, see this is why you get out of class earlier than the rest of the school and come here before the swarm of people get here." Caitlyn told me with a smirk on her face. Knowing full well that I could never skip French class a "Little earlier" and come get a table like Sierra and her could

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know full well yourself I already tried once and she freggin gave me **2 WEEKS** full of detention. Even though I'm tough, I am not ready to be grounded by my mom. You know how my mom can be." I shuddered as I thought what happened the last time…not a good memory to remember.

"Yeah, well not only can your mom be evil, I swear all our moms get together and plan how to discipline us! " Sierra said.

"How about we not talk about how evil our moms can be." Caitlyn said while shuddering.

I'm not saying my mom's a horrible person, I mean she can totally be sweet, well except while on a mission, I mean you can't be a softy to and be an agent. Well back on topic, my mom can be the best person, but she gets serious about my school education. So when she found out that I…kind of skipped out on French early, she got mad…so mad that you didn't want to stand 10 feet from her.

"Well at least there out of town for this month." I said. We couldn't exactly say 'There on a mission' or some nosy kid would hear and spread some crazy thing, it's practically common sense not to say that out loud, so we say their out of town, on vacation. I mean everyone believes it and the fact we have HUGE houses and we practically rich, since our parents are all top of the top of the spy team.

"Well let's go get lunch guys!" Caitlyn said, yeah…she's always excited to eat.

While I and Caitlyn go get our lunch-I always get subway with a cookie and pineapple 7- We started to plan our sleepover. Ah the greatest thing about Fridays, no school the next day. After we got our lunch Sierra gets hers and gets back while, we were planning what food to get.

"Well let's get Munchies, and Cheetos." Caitlyn said

"Sure why not." I agreed while taking a big bite out of my sub.

"And we could watch…HORTON HEARS A WHO!" We all said at the same time, laughing at how immature we could be at school, and at home. At work, that's a hard thing to do. Were all top of our age group leading, we have to set an example of what professional looks like.

The bell rang, and we all started walking towards our lockers, luckily we were all next to each other. While I and Cait got out our gym strips, Sierra got her BIO book out.

"Sigh, why did I have to be a year, AND a grade older than you guys." Sierra asked.

"Who told you to be so old?" Cait said grinning.

"Well we'll see you later Sierra!" I told her making my way to gym with Caitlyn walking beside me. You see I'm older than Caitlyn by a little less than a year, but she went to school early so we were in the same grade but different age.

Gym passes so fast while, French has to pass so slow. Definitely not fair. Well at least all I have left is BIO after. After gym me and Cait quickly changed and walked back to our lockers and got things for our next class. Bio wasn't bad today; just note taking and bla blab la bla. Same old thing we do every day.

"Let's go to Safeway and then ESSO for slurpees, and we should go shopping!" Sierra said when we were walking towards her car.

"Mmm, slurpees. I haven't had any of those for a long time!" I told them.

"I know, see that's why we needed a SLUMBER PAR-TAY tonight!" Cait yelled out.

Laughing we all walked out got into Sierra's car and drove to the mall. After 4 hours, we were each holding at least 10 BIG bags each, from our favorite stores; American Eagle, Garage, Aeropostale ,Aritza, Urban Trade, Hot Topic, Underground, Lulu lemon, Bath and Body works and of course, Tiffany©. Love the Jewelry's!

"Man every time we go shopping we spend so much!" Sierra said screwing up her face.

"I know, my mom and dad are going to so mad when they see the bill. Well at least we only go shopping with sales!" I said, laughing when they saw the bills the first time I went shopping with a credit card.

"Still we spend tons so my mom's cutting my card if I spend too much again!" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. "Like really I'm sure she spends more than I do!"

"Time to go guys, I wanna go watch a movie!" Sierra said.

We all walked back to the parking lot and put our things away before we drove back to my house. We got all the food and clothes out of the car into the house and got comfy on the couch the opening credits on the screen already.

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

All of our phones started to ring at the same time.

"Hello?" We answered; as I did I left the couch into the kitchen area.

"Mitchie. We need you at headquarters ASAP."

"Right, I'll be there 5 tops." I clicked my phone shut and walked back to the couch. Seeing them both stand up and getting ready to go out.

"You going to head quarters?" Sierra asked when she saw me walk in.

I nodded my head and we left to her car.

_**Cpov:**_

We walked out the house towards Sierra's car, and the ride there was silent, all thinking what they needed from us this time.

"Up to head office." The secretary saw us at the front doors. We nodded our heads and walked to wards the elevator.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, Sierra." The heads of our age team were all standing there.

"Linken." Mithie said to her head leader.

"Tyler." Sierra nodded to her team leader.

I look at Kyle my leader and nodded my head.

"Sit. We have some important news to tell you guys." Tyler told us. "This concerns all three of you and you will work on this mission together."

"But before you agree to accept this mission we have news, for you, and it isn't good." Linken interrupted.

"Your parents are dead." Kyle finished

We sat there not believing what we just heard. We knew our parents were always in danger and so were we because were agents. But having them tell us that our parents were actually dead, the shock was there. But we kept our emotions inside, that's how our parents taught us and that is how we do it.

"It's your decisions to choose if you take up this assignment. Which we hope you do." Linken said.

"Here, read over these and see if you want to take up this mission." Kyle handed us the folders and they left the room to us. I opened the envelope and toke out the first piece of paper.

**Mission: 108930399**

**Agent: Caitlyn**

**When your parents were fighting with the opposing team, they were killed and something they stole something that belonged to us and we believe that they split it and they gave each piece to their child. **

**We want you to retrieve this piece. You will know what this piece of thing when time comes. After we want you to kill them, leave no trace of them ever existing.**

**There are three of them. You are responsible to kill one each. You are assigned to Nick Johnson.**

**Kill any if they are in your way.**

I looked up to see Sierra and Mitchie look up.

"Who did you get?" Sierra whispered. She didn't say it like she was asking who my partner was in BIO.

I put my hand back into the envelope and pulled out a picture. **Nick Johnson. ** Was the name on the paper with the picture. **(Imagine David Archuleta)**

_**Spov:**_

I opened the envelope and read the letter:

**Mission: 108930401**

**Agent: Sierra**

**When your parents were fighting with the opposing team, they were killed and something they stole something that belonged to us and we believe that they split it and they gave each piece to their child. **

**We want you to retrieve this piece. You will know what this piece of thing when time comes. After we want you to kill them, leave no trace of them ever existing.**

**There are three of them. You are responsible to kill one each. You are assigned to Kevin Jensen.**

**Kill any if they are in your way.**

I looked into the bag and pulled out a picture of the guy I was suppose to kill. **(AN: imagine Corbin Bleu in HSM) ** I looked up and saw Mitchie staring at the wall and then Caitlyn's head looked up.

"Who did you get?" I asked.

She looked at her envelope and pulled out a picture.

_**Mpov:**_

**Mission: 108930401**

**Agent: Sierra**

**When your parents were fighting with the opposing team, they were killed and something they stole something that belonged to us and we believe that they split it and they gave each piece to their child. **

**We want you to retrieve this piece. You will know what this piece of thing when time comes. After we want you to kill them, leave no trace of them ever existing.**

**There are three of them. You are responsible to kill one each. You are assigned to Joe Jones.**

**Kill any if they are in your way.**

I take out the picture that was included. **(Imagine Zack Effron) **I was the first to look up then Sierra then finally Caitlyn looked up.

"Who did you get?" She asked

Caitlyn looked back at her envelope and pulled the picture of her person.

"Nick Johnson." Was her reply

Sierra turned to me. "Joe Jones." Was my short reply

Caitlyn and I looked at Sierra and she whispered. "Kevin Jensen."

We all knew who these people were. They were top of their teams. But we've never met them before.

"What do you guys say?" Tyler asked us as they walked into the room .

"Were not letting these people get away with that." Sierra shot out

"If I have to die with them I'll do it." Caitlyn whispered coldly.

"Whatever it takes to kill these people who killed my parents." I said before I stood up and left the door.

**Well there you guys go for the 3****rd**** chapter! Sorry that it toke so long! I'm just not really good with updating, but maybe it you guys review more than I'll have the heart to update!! Please! And I'm on holiday right now and the internet is a piece of crap. And the internet decided to die on me right before I decided to upload this. So Sorry!!**


End file.
